


【团兵】中秋童话——利兔应悔偷月饼

by elsaqiu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaqiu/pseuds/elsaqiu
Summary: 利威尔是一只兔子，是地下街头的一霸。小时候由于家里贫穷，经常饿肚子，成日的营养不良导致长得比起其他公兔子矮了一头。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	【团兵】中秋童话——利兔应悔偷月饼

**Author's Note:**

> 老字号甜品店店长艾撸饼 X 地下小兔贼利歪  
> 2020年中秋小甜文

利威尔是一只兔子，是地下街头的一霸。小时候由于家里贫穷，经常饿肚子，成日的营养不良导致长得比起其他公兔子矮了一头。可不要因为利兔矮小的身材，就忽视了他的恐怖程度。据说，他曾经凭借一兔之力，将供给地上尊贵人类的物资洗劫一空，还全身而退，从此成为地下街的传说。利兔还非常善良，经常将抢来的物资从烟囱里投给有困难的其他兔子家。据说他后腿发力在空中腾挪的身姿，翩若惊鸿，矫若游龙，在地下街入口透进来的月光朦胧里，让人一见倾心。母兔子一见误终生，公兔子气到想把他抹脖子，但也有些不怕死的兔子慕名而来，蹲在利兔出没的地方想要一睹芳姿；甚至更有些胆大之徒，想要一亲芳泽，想尽办法各种诱捕。但这些家伙，无论是在那里放红胡萝卜，还是青菜叶子，最终得到的下场就是被不知被谁从背后击倒，醒来后那些诱捕用的道具全丢失了。  
还有个传说就是，利兔还特别爱干净，即使生活在臭哄哄的兔子窝里，也总是把自己的一亩三分地打扫得格外干净，要是有别的兔子胆敢踏进他的窝一步，准被薅秃了毛，十天半月没法见人。如果放在一堆兔子里，那个皮毛最白净，最柔软，看起来最矮的准是利兔没错了。

时近中秋，地上的人们似乎开始准备庆祝这个一年一度月亮最圆的节日。

陆陆续续，有好多的地上人被召集去了地下工厂生产一种叫做的月饼的东西。听说地上的人们非常喜欢这种吃的东西，家家户户都要花大价钱购买，而且五花八门品种繁多。工厂里生产出来的月饼都会被马车一车车得送往一家叫做艾鲁饼的老字号商店进行售卖。

利兔小时候就听妈妈说，月饼这种东西长得特别好看，大都长得圆圆的就像天上的月亮这么好看。地上人们因为吃不到月亮，所以就吃月饼替代。做月饼的材料特别稀缺，所以价格格外昂贵。小小的利兔，坐在地下街的入口，望着透进来的些许月光，有了个小小的梦想。终有一天，他要爬出地下街，去看看妈妈口中那个美丽的大月亮，去把月饼搞到手，尝尝看到底是个什么稀罕玩意儿，也给他的邻居小伙伴法兰兔和伊拉莎白兔看看月饼是不是真的像月亮一般漂亮。

由于常年在街头的奔跑和舅舅凯尼兔的训练。利兔长得比起小时候瘦弱的他结实许多。他的肌肉匀称得分布在娇小的身躯上，腰腹、臀腿、四肢绷的紧紧的，皮毛也因为爱干净看起来精神奕奕。如果不是因为没受过教育，总是满嘴屎尿屁发言，还以为是地上什么高贵人类饲养的稀罕宠物。

今年的中秋，利兔成年了，他打算去地上偷月饼，以此纪念。

利兔躲在地下街的屋檐上，俯视着运月饼的马车的行迹。然后趁着看守不备，搜得一下躲进了装月饼的车后头，就这样随着马车晃晃悠悠得离开了地下街。

利兔看着地下街的入口从马车帘幕后消失，悠悠的月光投进了车厢，他探出头去，望见了天空中那个在他梦境中无数次出现的大月亮。一时间竟说不出话来，圆月高悬，如此的美丽，而又冰凉。

利兔搜索了一下车厢，发现每一箱月饼都被用木板打上了厚厚的封条，还用铁钉牢牢得固定了起来，也不知道在被人发现前能不能打得开。木箱背后放了一些稻草和破布。利兔转头摸索着自己皮制的小袋子，看看里面有没有什么合适的工具，“啧，真他妈麻烦死。“

话音刚落，突然间利兔被稻草里窜出来的一个阴影扑倒，脸着地。爪子里握着的工具还没使上力，就被反着绑到了身后。

利兔心下一惊：“糟糕，大意了，忙着偷月饼，忘记检查车厢里的稻草了。”

一个温柔而又沉着的人类开口道：“不麻烦，怎么防住你这种小兔崽子。“

利兔使劲别过了脑袋，透进车厢的月光照在那个人类的脸上。高耸的鼻梁，金色的头发，特别有趣的粗眉毛挂在那里，还有一双闪亮的大眼睛。利兔也不知道是月亮边的天空更蓝，还是这双眼睛更漂亮，不由得楞了一下。

那人缓缓开口道，“如果你偷光我的月饼，那我要饿死了。”蓝色大眼睛里一片水汪汪，仿佛要淌出水来。一片单纯的模样，看着十分楚楚可怜，可手上的动作却没有停下没停下半分，抄起边上绑货物的麻绳就把利兔的两腿两爪子困在了一起。  
“啧，放开我，你个眉毛仔。“ 利兔挣扎着回答道，扭动着身体。  
“看起来你很想要月饼的样子。告诉我为什么？“眉毛仔的眉毛往上挑了挑。  
“因为我是真的要饿死了。你个秃子，看你脖子上的那个蓝宝石，卖掉就能换很多钱了，买月饼，天天吃到拉不出屎。”利兔的眼睛直勾勾得盯着那人脖子里挂着的蓝宝石，一个转身靠在了马车的车壁上，被困住的两手掩在了背后。  
蓝眼睛的眉毛仔被这一番粗鲁发言着实给逗笑了，“我不叫秃子，我叫艾鲁饼，是地上月饼店的老板，你叫什么名字，兔子？”  
艾鲁饼凑近了利兔，借着月光看清了面前这个小兔贼子。  
这个小兔贼子，不仅长得漂亮，身材匀称，还散发出一种特别清香的香味。  
利兔第一次被人靠得这么近，不由得一阵脸红，心想看来今天是一不做而不休了，不争取点时间，是跑不掉了。  
“秃子，你过来点，我告诉你。”利兔一边说着，一边悄悄的用工具磨着手里的绳子，两只高高竖起的耳朵，不由得也垂下来。  
也许是月光总有些魔力让事情变得比较复杂，艾鲁饼也来了兴致，又凑近了一些。他似乎都能感到利兔身上那种冰凉的气息，还有点甜，着了魔一般去忍不住伸手去摸利兔毛绒绒的长耳朵。  
突然，利兔猛地从地上蹿起，一口咬上了艾鲁饼的脖子。  
“记住，死秃子，我叫利威尔。”说完，绳子断了，利兔飞一般得跳下了马车。  
月光被浮云遮挡，白色的身影在月光里蹦腾跳跃，一会儿消失在了黑夜里。  
那么美，却又不真实得像个梦。利兔脸上浮现的红晕似乎还在眼前，只留一截空空的绳子躺在地上。艾鲁饼伸手捂住被咬的脖子，火辣辣的咬痕还新鲜得残留在那里，不禁失落起来，“唉，利威尔，你为什么要跑呢？如果可以的话，能不能当我的朋友，想要多少月饼都可以呀。” 艾鲁饼难过得快哭了。

（以下是个可以很甜的结局）

后来第二年，艾鲁饼老字号突然生意十分红火，门口大排长龙。  
利兔在地下街的报纸上看到铺天盖的新闻不由得好奇起来，想起来那个金发碧眼的秃子。  
原来那天偷月饼，谁知道竟撞上了人家店主，实亏，不仅月饼没偷着，还是差点被人绑了去。不行，一不做而不休。

半夜，利兔穿上斗篷，潜入了地上，很容易就寻着香味找到艾鲁饼家的后门。老规矩操作，从屋顶里面翻了进去。后厨里面整整齐齐得放着一排排的月饼，想必就是最近的爆款产品了。  
利兔伸出爪子，从架子小心翼翼得取了一只下来。  
小小的月饼，白色的，冰冰凉凉，在月色下看起来晶莹剔透，正面还印着一只漂亮的垂着耳朵的小兔子，兔子是挺漂亮的，美中不足的是，那只小兔子还在张嘴咬人。  
利兔想起了去年马车上的那次失败盗窃，这不就是他本人。  
翻过面来，月饼的背后，还印着一个捂着脖子的帅哥。  
“啧，这混蛋人类，可真不要脸。”  
利兔抵不住好奇心，张开小嘴咬了一口，凉凉的冰皮入口即化，还有一股甜甜的液体流进嘴里，好香啊。。  
第二天，当艾鲁饼史密斯店长回到后厨视察营业准备时，发现地上躺了一只白白的大兔子。于是，趁人不备赶紧绑了背了回去。

当中秋节结束的时候，艾鲁饼店长接受报刊采访，揭露爆款成功的秘密。  
“是因为在里面加了清酒，还有爱情的味道哦。祝大家都过一个幸福美满的团圆中秋。”


End file.
